So called 'Fate'
by asterisque
Summary: Can someone really be with their cousin? Hyuuga Neji had always had a thing for fate. But, it turns out, fate never had a thing for him. Or maybe it can?... [NejiHina Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: the standard one!**

**A/N: Okayyy this is my first go at a NejiHina! yes their cousins...oh big whoopdi doo daa! Who really cares? Plus it's an anime. And I like that pairing!! **

**Anyways NejiHina fans enjoy!**

* * *

He's name is Hyuuga Neji.

He belongs in the lower branch of the Hyuuga clan. He's father died when he was young. He's father's twin Hiashi is the leader of his clan. Hiashi-sama has two daughters or heirs to the Hyuuga clan, the neglected Hinata and the praised Hanabi. There were two girls.

Although his attention would be more focused on one of them…

Hinata.

She's his family.

She's his superior.

But most of all…

She's his _cousin_.

And that's all they'll ever be.

Or at least that's what they thought.

-

---

-

Naruto.

That word had always haunted his mind.

It wasn't that he had hated or even disliked the guy…

But it wasn't always like that.

No. No. He found out after Naruto had beaten him in the chunnin exams that he was rather acknowledging. He actually liked Naruto…

Before he remembered what she told him years ago…

-

---

-

He saw her one day, when they were still young, when his father was still alive, sitting on the edge of the wooden balcony of sorts of their traditional Japanese house.

The light was streaming through her short raven locks and gleaming at her soft cheeks. But light wasn't the only thing gleaming at her face. It was her smile that radiated the pleasant glow. She was smiling, a very happy smile.

He was puzzled. He had never seen her smile like that before in his life. He liked it on her…

He went and sat next to her and didn't say anything…

His gaze left her bright face and up to the sunny sky, the watched as the birds chirped as the glided across the vast and endless blue and white.

He asked her why she was so happy, his eyes never leaving the clouds.

"_I-I---"_ She blushed.

He looked at her. She was stuttering again. He was uses to her cracked way of speaking but not the pink that tinted at her cheeks. He mentally frowned.

"_you what?" _

"_I-I…t-t-think I-I l-li-like…Na-na-ruto-k-kun." _

It felt like someone had just hit him with a tone of bricks. 'She likes Naruto?'

He scoffed at the feeling and her state.

"_You like Naruto?"_ the words slipped so urgently out of his mouth, hell he didn't even know the guy.

"_H-hai…"_

Neji looked at her. She looked so sure of herself. He was happy for her. She's found that guy of her dreams. She thought he was happy for her…but something inside him made his jaw and fist clench.

"_Hn."_

"_I like Naruto-kun!"_ He heard her say, without stuttering this time. No stuttering whatsoever…

Something about those words pained him. He didn't know why it did, but didn't change the fact that it hurts. And he didn't like how the unknown feeling made him feel the way he did.

"_Hn. So go tell him." _With that he left her there.

He didn't know if he was angrier about the fact that Hinata liked Naruto, or the fact that he just told her to tell him about her feelings…

_-_

_---_

_-_

Days and days later, Neji got highly irritated. She hated the way she would always talk about _him_. How she was always watching 'Naruto' and only him. He didn't like the way she would colour and faint when she saw him…

He and Hinata had always been friends, they would hang out together sometimes, and they were close. But of course they were. They were _cousins_.

He couldn't deny it anymore, the fact that he liked her, and not as a cousin, but as a _girl_.

Not long after, he's father died. He was Neji's only real family. And after his father died he had never felt so alone before…even Hinata had left him…left him for 'Naruto.' He half died that day, Neji turn cold and heartless…even though deep inside he knew he could never _really_ hate her.

But his heart in turn started to 'hate' Hinata…

Days turned into weeks…and weeks turned into months…months eventually turn into years…

Finally the chunin exams came. He and Naruto fought. And he lost. There wasn't much to say about that. He lost and he had to accept his defeat.

Neji was a big believer in 'fate'. Naruto nearly changed his mind about it that day. _Nearly._

-

---

-

Years later…

And still his feelings could not change…

Do you know what Hinata means?

'A sunny place.'

She was certainly his sunny place.

He yearns for her feathery touch. He wanted her soft lips against his own. He wanted her tender and curvy body against his firm one.

_I like Naruto!_

But with wants comes limits…

_I like Naruto!_

And his limits were off limits…

_I like Naruto!_

He could only watch in jealousy every time Hinata would be protectively in Naruto arms.

_Naruto!!_

He could only wish that it was him, and not Naruto, that kissed her cheeks every time he saw her.

_Naruto. Naruto. Naruto._

He could only dream that she was his…

Because…

She was his cousin…

And because of that…

So called '_Fate_' could not have it…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

A young man abruptly woke of from his dream. He was sweaty and panting.

'_What the fuck was that?'_

The light eyed man asked himself as he recalled him dream. He had never had one like that before, nor did he ever want to have one like that again.

'_Hinata with…'_

NO way! He would not have it. His woman being in one of his best friend's arms? No fucking way.

'_It was just a dream.'_ He tried to calm himself. _'She's with you…yours…'_

He looked down and saw the beautiful and petite, silently sleeping woman on his bed. He smiled. Only she would be able to make him do that. His hands crept down and gingerly ran his fingers through her soft raven locks…

'_Hinata…'_

Apparently something about Hyuuga genetics allows a member of the clan to have normal babies with another. Some past heirs have even _also_ married their family members. Sickening but sweet also…

Well, how else were they supposed to preserve to Hyuuga strength and the clan? Not by half bloods that's for sure…

And what if a Hyuuga really did fall for, oh I don't know, their _cousin_ maybe?

So what if they shared the same blood. They shared the same love for each other too.

There will be NO limits for him and her, it was their fate to be together.

-

-

For that reason…Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata would not have it any other way.

-

-

-

-

OWARI.

* * *

**A/N: My shortest oneshot yet! I have to say im very proud I didn't past 1500 words!! I usually can never write short oneshots...**

**Anywayss please review!! **

**Oh. And Happi Valentines Dayyyyyyy!!**


End file.
